warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brother Corvus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Raven Guard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 12:26, October 1, 2011 Raven Guard All of the points you raised on the Raven Guard talk page have been dealt with, however, I am not happy with the way that you raised them. The Shadow Captain and Master of Shadows titles are quite well-known and were published in the Raven Guard section of Imperial Armour Volume 8 several years ago. The primary writer of that article forgot to add that citation to the article's sources--I have now done so with the relevant page numbers. I had not yet had time to provide the final edit and polish to the page, so some of its grammar and phrasing were sub-par; that will be fixed to meet the rest of the wiki's high standards when I get around to it. The other concerns you raised I felt were legitimate and they have been fixed. We do not use footnote citations on this wiki -- ever. That is wiki policy set by myself; blame no one else. I require all sources used in a wiki page to be placed at the bottom of the page, including page numbers where relevant. This is an entertainment wiki, not an academic encyclopedia and that type of sourcing is fine as long as all of the information on the page can be found somewhere in that source. I know many people, including yourself, prefer the standard wiki sourcing used by wikipedia and copied by many other wikis. We do not use it as it greatly distracts from the readability of the page, particularly since Wikia moved to dramatically shrink our margins. In this case, however, the proper citation in the Sources section of the article containing the source for the information you highlighted was actually missing, and that was the writer's fault. I will remind him of this requirement so it does not happen again. Now as to your tone. Frankly, those were very minor errors in an extremely large article and the word "nitpicker" comes immediately to mind. Your tone was pedantic and insulting and will not be tolerated in the future. When you find errors on a wiki -- and you will find many of them, as that is the very nature of wikis -- please bring them to the attention of an administrator in a polite and respectful manner and they will be corrected. The writer you churlishly accused of having no experience with research papers or writing itself is a personal friend of mine who is a wounded veteran of the Iraq War and who is currently recovering from a brain injury he suffered during that conflict. He gamely has decided to spend some of his valuable free time helping us build a wiki for a hobby that he enjoys. His writing and research are of an excellent standard by comparison to most editors and of immense value to this wiki. He merely forgot to add a citation in the manner I have proscribed. When that page is fully polished by myself, the remaining problems in grammar and sentence structure will be removed. Please keep this in mind the next time you see fit to level such a harsh attack, and remember, the wiki is improved by criticism, but no one is helped by needless insults. Thanks. Montonius 06:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Montonius, Many apologies for my previous post in the Raven Guard Talk. I was unaware as to how to approach editing/voicing my concerns and if I had known to come directly to you, I would have. As for my tone, I do believe that it was unnecessary and perhaps I had allowed certain external factors (sleep amongst them) to affect my response. I wasn't sure what kind of community wikia had and whether or not it was being monitored. I was afraid that anyone was able to sign on, post whatever they wanted, then leave. (Not to question the administrators ability here; I wasn't aware how these wikis were handled.) I come to find that this is not the case and I stand corrected and rather upset with myself. As for the points in my response, though they were harshly written, I felt as though they needed to be mentioned. I thank you for the fact that they were addressed and cited. (Apparently the blame falls to the writers of Imperial Armour Volume 8 for "Master of Shadows.") I guess I am a stickler for information as I want to make sure that those wishing to broaden their 40k horizons are informed correctly. If you wish to remove that section of the Raven Guard talk, or if you would prefer that I do it myself, I will not take offense. You will not see me respond to any other posts as I do not wish to offend or cause anymore trouble.Brother Corvus 03:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Brother Corvus, Apology fully accepted. Welcome to the community and we look forward to your contributions. If you could remove your prior message from the Talk Page for the Raven Guard I would appreciate it, but it may not let you do it. If you cannot, that's fine it's not a big deal. I hope you find the Warhammer 40k Wiki a useful and enjoyable experience and I look forward to your future insights on the Raven Guard and other matters. We need more editors with your eye for detail;). Montonius 04:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC)